fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Deoxys (SSBM)
Deoxys is a downloadable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. Its different forms have different weight classes. Deoxys has the special ability to levitate for five seconds by holding its B Special Move in the air. Special Moves Normal Form B: Wrap: Deoxys uses its tentacles to wrap a nearby foe up, draining their health. Side: Zen Headbutt Up: Teleport Down: Recover: Deoxys regenerates 2% of health every second. Attack Form B: Psycho Shift: Deoxys uses one of its tentacles to put a foe to sleep. Side: Telekineses: Deoxys grabs a nearby fighter with its mind. Pressing Side again makes Deoxys fling them. Up: Teleport Down: Recover Defense Form B: Safeguard: Works as a counter, but deals more damage than usual. Side: Swift: Deoxys launches a swarm of stars in the air. Up: Fling: Deoxys flings itself in the air. Down: Thunder Speed Form B: Wrap Side: Poison Jab: Deoxys launches one tentacle forward, poisoning anyone it touches. Up: Quick Attack Down: ExtremeSpeed Taunts All Forms *Up: Deoxys' eyes glow green. *Down: Deoxys floats in the air. Normal Form *Side: Deoxys' tentacles turn into fists and reform back to normal. Attack Form *Side: Deoxys spins around, flailing its tentacles around. Defenese Form *Side: Deoxys puts its tentacles together and puts them apart. Speed Form *Side: Deoxys stamps its feet around as its eyes glow green. Enterance *Deoxys crashes to the stage on a meteor. Idle Poses *Deoxys' eyes shut as its limp go limp. Costumes Regular *Deoxys *Deoxys with a green gem on its chest *Deoxys with a blue gem on its chest *Deoxys with a white gem on its chest *Deoxys with a black gem on its chest Special *Shiny Deoxys Kirby Hat Kirby recieves a mask of Deoxys' face and his hands turn into Deoxys' tentacles. Pit Conversation Normal Form *Pit: Huh? Who's this? *???: So, you are fighting the alien known as Deoxys... *Pit: Wait... You sound familiar. *???: It's me, the one and only Medusa. *Pit: Medusa! How do you know about Deoxys? *Medusa: I know a lot of things, boy. Now, Deoxys' attack, defense, and speed are all balanced at the moment. There is no weakness to him. *Pit: Hmph. Thanks for the help. *Medusa: It was my pleasure, Pit. Attack Form *Pit: Can someone help me find information on this guy? *Dark Pit: You wanted help? Here I am. *Pit: Huh? What do you know about Deoxys? *Dark Pit: Deoxys is currently focusing its power on offense, but lacks in defense and speed. I recommend you exploit his weakness to your potential. *Pit: No, I'll make this a fair battle! *Dark Pit: If you insist. Defense Form *Pit: Can someone help me out here? *Palutena: Pit, Deoxys is focusing its power on defense, but lacks in the offense and speed department. *Pit: So, Deoxys is the juggarnaut without the big offense. What's so bad about him? *Palutena: Deoxys is still extremely dangerous. I'll call in my army if you need help! *Pit: Thanks, Lady Palutena. I'll be fine on my own. *Palutena: Of course Pit. Speed Form *Pit: Whoa, this creature is speeding around me! *Hades: Ah, so you and Deoxys are fighting? How exciting! I'll get the popcorn and watch you get beat! *Pit: Hades, I should have known you sent this creature. *Hades: Don't go assuming things, Pitty Pat. This alien came from the stars, not the underworld. *Pit: So, Deoxys is an alien? Interesting. What's it skilled in? *Hades: Currently, Deoxys is focusing in speed, but lacks endurance and offense. But that could easily change. Now, if you don't mind, I'll sit back and watch the brawl. *Pit: Fine. I'll be sure to give you a good fight! Snake Codec Normal Form *Colonal: Snake, that's Deoxys, an alien from outer space. *Snake: I see, so, what's its deal? *Colonal: Deoxys is currently in its Normal Form, where its speed, attack, and defense are balanced. *Snake: No weaknesses. I like it. *Colonal: Deoxys can switch forms as it pleases, so keep an eye out for it. *Snake: Got it. Attack Form *Otacon: I-Is that Deoxys? *Snake: Deoxys? You mean that Pokemon? *Otacon: I'm surprised you knew about it! It's in its Attack Form now, so don't let it hit you around too much! *Snake: Please. I've taken down Metal Gears more powerful than Deoxys. *Otacon: Don't get too cocky, Snake. Try to hit it before it defeats you! *Snake: Thanks Otacon. Defense Form *Snake: Mei Ling, isn't that Deoxys? *Mei Ling: It is, Snake! Its in Defense Form now, so attacking it won't do too much good, but it also isn't a hard hitter itself. *Snake: Like a brick wall. I'll crash it to the ground! *Mei Ling: Don't be reckless. Deoxys is still very dangerous! *Snake: Of course. See you later, Mei Ling. Speed Form *Snake: Colonal, Deoxys is speeding around me! I can't attack him! *Colonal: It must be in its Speed Form. Keep an eye out for any patterns, Snake. It isn't very powerful and can be knocked out easily. *Snake: Also, why does it change forms? *Colonal: When it touches meteroites, Deoxys changes its apperance and skills. *Snake: How does that make any sense? *Colonal: Its a Pokemon, Snake. What did you expect? *Snake: ... Win Poses Normal Form *Deoxys spins around, whipping its tentacles in the camera before stopping. *Deoxys levitates in the air and turns its right tentacles into a fist. Attack Form *Deoxys' eyes glow green as it raises its tentacles in the air. *Deoxys' eyes glow green as it levitates in the air. Defense Form *Deoxys puts its tentacles together and shuts its eyes. *Deoxys falls over on the ground and floats back on its feet. Speed Form *Deoxys run around the camera with blurry effects following him. *Deoxys levitates in the air and its eyes glow green. Lose Poses All Forms *Deoxys faces the camera and its eyes glow green, as if its trying to intimidate the player for making it lose. Trophy Description Deoxys is said to come to Earth from a meteorite being hit by a laser. Deoxys has psyhic powers, similar to Mewtwo, but uses them differently. It can switch forms by coming into contact with certain meteorites. Its true powers are unknown. *''Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire'' *''Pokemon X and Y'' Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Aliens Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Psychic Pokémon